Our War Game
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: After their adventures in the Digital World, the Digidestinds didn't think they would have to deal with a virus on the internet trying to destroy the world. Watch as Tai, Daisuke, Izzy, Matt and TK fight to stop the virus from spreading.
1. The Virus

"The Virus"

**OK, here is the second part of the Digimon Movie. After this series, then we're getting to when TK, Kari and Dai meet the second generation. Please enjoy and review!**

It's been about a month since we last saw our digimon or been to the Digital World after we defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon and saved the world.

Everyone's spread out now doing their own thing as the adults have been trying hard to suppress the memories of what happened this summer.

Anyway, right now Sora and Tai are in a fight because brother dear got her these hair clips for her birthday last week and they got into a fight about whether or not he liked her hair and he said something about her hat.

I tune him out when he rants about stuff!

He's been trying to apologize, but she doesn't listen to him.

Hurt a girl's ego and you're in trouble.

As for me, well…

"ACHOO!"

Take a wild guess.

Kari sighed as she pulled on her new pink party dress.

"Still not feeling well?" she asked me.

"No." I moaned.

Yeah, I'm sick, nothing new about that, huh?

I was under the covers of my bed, sniffling a bit as my nose was all stuffed up, but it was only a cold and nothing life threatening even though I was used to that kind of stuff by now.

"You know, it's too bad you can't come to Mari's birthday party. I heard she's having a magician come over to perform." Kari said as she walked over and smoothed out the skirt of her dress.

"Uh huh. Sucks to be me right now. Could ya still bring her the present I got her?" I asked looking over at the desk where two small presents were sitting.

One was a yellow box with a dark pink ribbon while the other was blue with a red ribbon.

"Of course I can. You just stay here and rest up. Maybe Mom can make you some soup to eat." She said.

We both then looked at each other.

"Or I can do that before I leave." She suggested.

After we got back from the Digital World Kari had really taken to the role of my big sister, more so than she had before.

She used to just treat me like I was her friend, but now we're actually acting like sisters.

"That just might be a better idea." I said.

Kari giggled before she went out to the kitchen and I sat up in bed, then grabbed the hair brush off of the night stand and started to brush out the tangles from my hair, wincing every time I found a big knot that wouldn't give.

About ten minutes later Kari came back into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of tomato soup with alphabet noodles and vegetables in it while there was a glass of water and children's aspirin too.

"All right, here we are." She said as she placed the tray down on the desk and I got up, grabbing my blue bath robe which was hanging up next to Tai's orange one and Kari's pink one, then walked over to the desk.

I got up in the chair and then picked up the spoon.

"Ah, ah, ah. Take your medicine first." Kari chided.

I pouted at her, but did as she told me, then started eating which made her smile as she checked the time to see when she needed to leave for the party.

She would be leaving to meet up with a group of girls from class so they could all head over and then present the gifts to Mari as one to make things even more special.

Looking over to my blue party dress that had been hung up last night for me to wear, I felt a bit bad since Mom had bought it just for today, but I guess I could always wear it for my own birthday in a few months.

Suddenly, there was this negative wave that passed over me, Kari also tensing up as it happened, but it was gone just as soon as it came.

"Whoa, did ya feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what that was." She frowned.

We were both shaken from our thoughts as we heard Tai's voice and then we went to go see what he was complaining about this time, Kari taking the presents with her.

Our brother was found in our dad's study and we both silently walked into the room as he was spazzing out about an e-mail he wrote.

"Not love! I mean from! I mean…oh." he groaned as he sat back in his chair.

"Who ya writing to, Tai?" Kari asked in a teasing tone.

He yelped and swung around quickly and then placed his hands over the screen to bloke our view of what he had been writing.

"It's just an e-mail joke. What're you two doing in here anyway?" Tai asked.

"I wanted to show you my new dress. I'm going to a birthday party. I got my friend a pink Power Ranger." Kari said showing off the two presents.

"I picked up a blue one." I said.

"Give me that!" Tai said as he reached out for the boxes, but Kari moved her arms out of the way.

"No." she said.

"Gimme!" he said.

"Not happening." She sang.

"Oh, who cares?" he sighed as he leaned back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"If you wanna send the e-mail, you have to click this. Click!" Kari chirped as she used to the mouse to push the send box on the screen.

She then made a run for the door as Tai gasped in horror and got up close to the screen, staring at it in disbelief.

"I wasn't gonna send that letter!" he yelled as he turned to Kari who poked her head back in the room.

"Then what did you write it for?" she asked.

"Aw, go to your party." He frowned.

"OK." She pouted before leaving.

He groaned in annoyance before looking down at me.

"Why aren't you going?" he asked.

"Sick." I said.

"Huh." He said, then looked back at the computer that had a tiny dinosaur with a letter in its mouth walking across the screen with two houses between him.

"I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter." He whined, but then the computer beeped.

"Wait a minute. Unable to deliver?" he asked then started jumping around in the chair in anger.

"I can't believe she's not gonna read my letter! You try and tell a girl you're sorry and your computer's such a dumb-"he yelled as he then slipped since the chair had wheels and fell to the floor.

I looked down at him as he groaned.

"You want some ice?" I asked.

He gave me a curious look.

"For what?" he asked.

"Your bruised ego." I said.

Snarling, he then picked up a book making me run and scream as he threw the book at me, but it just hit the door, slamming it shut behind me.

"Jeez, learn how to take a joke." I pouted then went to the bathroom to go take a bath.

After I finished up, I got dressed in a pair of blue shorts, black spaghetti strap top with a gold heart on the front and then put my hair into two pigtail braids.

Walking into the kitchen I found Tai was looking in the fridge while Mom was unloading the groceries she had picked up, Dad being at the office working.

"Mom, uh, can I make a complaint?" Tai asked and Mom hummed in response.

"Well, Kari's eating birthday cake right now and all we have is left over tofu." Tai said.

"I can make you a cake, Tai. Hand me an egg please." Mom said.

"No." Tai moaned.

"I needed to use up the rest of the wheat germ anyway." Mom said as she continued to unpack while Tai took out an egg, then the doorbell rang.

"I got it, Moooom!" I called before running off to the door.

Getting to it, I pulled the door open just as Tai came up behind me to see a sweaty Izzy was standing there panting like he had just ran a marathon which was weird since this was, after all, Izzy we were talking about.

"Izzy, you're all sweaty. What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Well, it's…about the egg." Izzy panted.

"Egg?" I asked.

"The egg has already hatched." He said.

Tai and I both looked up at the egg that my brother was holding.

"Oh, not that egg!" Izzy yelled.

"Oh." We said.

Well, duh, how could have already hatched if it was in the fridge?

"A digi egg." Izzy said.

We were silent at that, letting the information sink in and when it did, our eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" we yelled.

(Later in the Kamiya siblings' room…)

Izzy opened up his laptop to view a strange looking baby digimon was walking back and worth blinking, the pink jellyfish having only one orange eye.

"The digimon analyzer doesn't even recognize it." Izzy said.

"Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." Tai said.

The three of us were eating popsicles while we talked and looked at the new digimon that had a message box that said 'Hello!' on it.

"I think its part digimon, part virus." Izzy explained.

"A digimon with a virus? So?" Tai asked.

"Are you kidding? If it stays on the internet, it could wipe out all technology as we know it." Izzy said.

"Got it, it's bad and needs to be deleted." I nodded as I sat in Tai's lap to see the digimon better.

"If it just hatched how do you know about all this stuff?" Tai asked.

"This kid I met on the internet e-mailed me. His name is Willis and he lives in Colorado. I don't know where he gets his information. He's smart though. He's only in elementary school, Daisuke's age actually, but he's already taking classes at Colorado State." Izzy said.

"Whoa." I exclaimed with wide eyes.

I never thought there would be someone smarter than Izzy.

Tai then scowled in jealousy at this.

"So what? I'm in junior high school and I take classes at junior high school." He said.

"No one cares." I stated making him scowl at me while Izzy had an amused look.

Before Tai could retort, the computer beeped and we all looked to watch as the Fresh digivolved into an In-Training that looked like a blue hand with claws, floppy ears and a red eye.

"Look, the jellyfish digivolved." Izzy gasped.

"He's sending an e-mail. It says 'I'm Hungry'. What, am I supposed to call for a pizza?" Tai asked sarcastically.

The screen then changed to this black place that had orange numbers and letters, the digimon eating it all up like Pac Man.

"Oh no. He's eating computer data and when he's done in this buffet line, he's gonna look for a data base with more food!" Izzy exclaimed.

"More food, what does he expect to find, a grocery store?" Tai quipped.

(A few minutes later…)

I had walked out to get a drink while the guys were unhooking Izzy's laptop and packed it up to bring to Dad's study, but I stopped by the TV when it came on with some interesting information.

"In super markets all over the city, computer systems are failing causing congestion at the registers. And now for the weather." The news caster said.

"That is so not funny." I scowled from the irony.

Mom was looking at the report as she walked over to the room with a plate that held three drinks that she had made.

"Tai, I made beef jerky shakes." She said.

OK, that is so gross.

Who in their right mind would drink that stuff?

Tai then opened the door and ran out, almost knocking over Mom as she quickly moved to the side.

"No thanks, Mom." He said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We need to use dad's computer." Tai called as he ran into the room while I grabbed a water bottle.

"Don't you want your shake?" Mom asked as Izzy came running out, but turned back and grabbed the glasses and actually downed them much to my horror.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my recipes." She said.

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya!" Izzy called as he ran into the study and I followed.

Tai was carefully moving things so he could pick up the computer while Izzy set his stuff down and I saw in the wheelie chair, watching them since I didn't know much about computers.

"We've gotta be careful with our dad's stuff." Tai said.

"Get out of my." Izzy said as Tai stepped back.

Izzy then pulled the cord out and picked up the heavy computer, not caring that some disks feel to the floor.

It's ironic when our parents try to get us to clean our rooms when they clutter just as badly as we do.

"A digimon is eating the internet and you're worried about a few books?" Izzy quipped as he brought down the modem next.

"Our dad likes his mess where it is." Tai said.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"We'll have more capability if we network our computers together." Izzy said as he turned the computer and laptop on.

"Hey Izzy, why don't we just call up the digimon on the screen and then hit delete?" Tai suggested.

Izzy shot him an annoyed look while I gave him one of disbelief.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Izzy snapped.

"If this thing is so dangerous, maybe we should call someone important like the principal or Bill Gates or someone." Tai said.

"They won't listen. That kid Willis warned his internet carrier about the new digimon, they said 'Great! Let's sign him up and give him fifty free hours.' All right, we're on line." Izzy said.

On the screen was the digimon who was bigger now which made us stare in shock.

"He digivolved again!" I gasped.

"My name is Keramon." He said.

"I think he's at the Rookie level." Izzy said.

"This soon? He's digivolving too quickly." Tai began to sweat.

"He's probably at a fast food website." Izzy joked.

"Now what?" Tai asked.

"Nothing now." Izzy said.

"You mean we have to sit here and watch that thing eat the world out of house and homepage? I wish Agumon was here to help us." Tai slumped over sadly.

This made me look down sadly as I thought of V-Mon, Wizardmon and Kaitoumon, wishing they were here as well along with all the other digimon.

"Tai." A warped voice from the computer came.

"I can almost hear him now." Tai sighed.

"You can hear me now." Agumon's voice came making Izzy look over to the laptop.

"It's like he was here." Tai said.

"He is here, you stupid goggle head!" Kaitoumon's voice rang out making Tai jump up and look around.

"That's a little rude." V-Mon said.

"V-Mon?" I asked going over to the laptop.

"Tai, I'm over here." Agumon spoke up again.

"Agumon, where are you? I can barely hear you. Take me off speaker phone." Tai looked around.

"It's a transmission." Izzy announced.

"From the Digital World." Izzy said as Tai came over.

There on the screen came an image of Gennai in his home with Agumon, V-Mon, Kaitoumon and Wizardmon all staring at us and smiling.

"Tai! Tai!" Agumon jumped happily.

"Hey there, Princess." Kaitoumon waved showing off the ascot with a wink.

"Dai, I missed you so much!" V-Mon held his arms up, my ascot still around his neck and it made tears come to my eyes.

"It's a pleasure to see you all again." Wizardmon greeted.

"V, Kai, Wiz." I smiled.

"Agumon." Tai smiled.

"And they're with Gennai." Izzy said.

"It's been a long time." Gennai chuckled.

Suddenly, pink smoke appeared next to Gennai revealing a certain lady bug.

"Don't forget me." he sang.

"Tentomon!" Izzy smiled.

"Who else is there?" Tai asked.

The door behind them opened up as the digimon started to pile in.

"Biyomon."

"Gabumon."

"Palmon."

"Patamon."

"Gomamon."

"Gatomon."

"We need to talk. Something is threatening the internet." Gennai said.

"We know. The digimon's already causing major problems in our world." Izzy said.

"I'm not sure it is a digimon." Gennai said.

"But it is dangerous. The evil Dark Masters were cupcakes compared to this guy." Agumon said.

"Please tell me that's a joke." I begged.

The Dark Masters were not only annoying, but extremely difficult to defeat and it nearly tore us all apart.

"That's it then. Let's do it." Tai said.

"We found a way to enter the internet." Gabumon said.

"We'll help you guys because you're the best friends we've ever had." Patamon chirped.

"What better way to express friendship than to save your world?" Tentomon asked.

"Tentomon." Izzy's eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Please, don't get so emotional." Tentomon begged as he sounded close to tears.

"Thanks a lot guys. You won't be alone. We'll be right here on the computer. Izzy, digivice?" Tai asked.

"I'm one step ahead of ya Tai." Izzy grinned as he held out his digivice.

"Our digivices will help you digivolve and together we'll squash that bug." Tai snapped his goggles on his head.

The digimon then cheered.

"It'll take a minute for Agumon, Tentomon and V-Mon to get on the net. My modem's older than I am." Gennai said.

"I'll call the other Digidestinds so their digimon can help too." Tai got up to make the calls.

We waited on him, then Izzy looked over at me.

"Did you happen to have a vision about something bad happening today?" he asked.

"No, but Kari and I both had a strange feeling." I said.

"Strange feeling? Like what?" he frowned.

"It was just really negative and dark. We weren't sure what it was." I answered.

"I wonder if Kari can sense anything wrong right now though." Izzy mused.

I shrugged at that.

Izzy and I waited for a few minutes before we got up and waked out to see Mom riffling through the fridge while Tai was on the phone looking frustrated.

"Hey Tai, any luck yet?" Izzy asked.

"Would you like a glass of potato juice, Izzy?" Mom offered.

"Great, I'd love some." He smiled at her.

I love that he's a really nice guy, but he's going to need his stomach pumped if he keeps drinking or even eating Mom's stuff.

"Be there, be there, be there, be there, be there, be there. Oh, hello there. This is Tai... No, my name is Tai." He said to the phone.

Who the heck was he talking to?

Curious, I walked over to listen to the conversation better.

"I'm looking for Matt or TK… That's great. Are they there? Right now? Can I talk to them? …Please, I need to speak with them right away!" he said.

Suddenly, he had a really annoyed look on his face and I heard the dial tone meaning whoever he was talking to hung up on him and I bit my lip to not laugh.

"I…can't…take...this." He growled as he slowly lowered the phone.

"You know Izzy, I can never get Tai or the girls to try any of my recipes." Mom said as Izzy sipped some of the juice.

"I think they taste great." He said.

"Want to try my spinach cookies?" Mom offered.

"I've got Mimi's machine!" Tai exclaimed making me look back to him.

"Mimi, I—"he growled meaning he couldn't leave a message and hung up.

"That girl loves to talk." He said.

"It is Mimi. Maybe she has plans today." I pointed out.

"You're a real natural in the kitchen just like me." Mom giggled as she whisked cake batter and Izzy was shaking flour out of a container.

"Mom, I need to get a hold of Kari right away. Did she take her cell phone with her?" Tai asked and I thought over it.

"So do I have enough of this stuff?" Izzy asked.

"Beats me. it's the first time I've used flour to bake a cake." Mom said.

"Mom!" Tai cried.

"Of course she's got it in case of emergencies." Mom told him.

"Emergency? What does she think this is?" Tai muttered as he grabbed the notebook and started dialing the cell number.

"Kari, I need you to come home right away." He said.

"Whatever, just tell the half with feet to come home soon." Tai said before he hung up.

"What?" I asked.

"She can't come because she volunteered to be sawed in half by the magician." Tai muttered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that." I said.

"Hey, Izzy, I can't get anybody on the phone. I want you to call Sora for me." Tai called to the redhead.

"But you and she are really good friends. It makes more sense for you to call." Izzy said confused.

"Just do it!" Tai hurled the phone at Izzy who yelped and barely caught it.

"Are more friends coming over? I'll make three bean salad." Mom offered.

Tai and I walked over to the table and sat down as Izzy dialed Sora's home number.

"Nobody's coming over, Mom." Tai growled.

"Oh, that's all right. I only have two beans anyway." Mom said as she checked the fridge for more ingredients.

"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi, may I please talk to Sora?" Izzy asked.

Izzy frowned as I heard someone yelling on the other line and even a door slamming shut which made me roll my eyes.

"Sora said she's not home." Izzy announced as he hung up.

Tai hummed into his drink with an annoyed look while Mom and I looked back and forth between them as they talked.

"Do you two have an argument?" Izzy asked.

"None of your business." Tai said.

"You must have been a real jerk if she doesn't even wanna talk to you." Izzy stated rather bluntly.

Tai jerked in annoyance as his face turned red in anger as he slammed his fist on the table.

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

"Uh, I meant that in a good way." Izzy slouched down in his seat nervously.

"I can't believe she's still mad at me! This whole thing started over a lousy hair clip!" Tai stood up and ranted.

"Oh, stupid teenagers." I sighed crossing my arms.

To be continued…


	2. Battle Begins

"Battle Begins"

**Please enjoy and review!**

Mom offered us some drinks and Izzy took them while Tai dragged him into the study, me trailing after them to find Miko at the computer.

"Thank you for visiting ." the computer said.

"Miko, get down from there." Tai said as the cat ran off and we slid down in front of the computer.

On the orange screen was Keramon while these strange symbols were heading towards him.

"The guys should be on the internet by now, right?" I asked as Izzy started typing away.

Soon enough, we saw them and were able to speak with them as we saw them moving along what appeared to be a tunnel.

"You're gonna need a password." Tai said.

"You can use mine to get on the internet. Prodigious." Izzy said.

"Prodigious." The three digimon repeated.

"They're in." Tai smiled.

The three digimon entered the internet and when I touched the screen, I could see where they were which was a white area with different shapes around them.

"So, this is what the internet looks like. They need new wall paper." Agumon said.

"This is weird. Why do humans find this entertaining again?" V-Mon asked.

"I hope this doesn't take too long. Tonight is my bath night." Tentomon said.

Keramon was below them, munching on a stream of data with such concentration that he didn't even notice the trio at all.

"There he is, go get him." Izzy said.

"He doesn't know we're here yet." Tentomon whispered.

"Let's sneak up on him quietly." Agumon whispered and V-Mon nodded as they floated off.

Tentomon used Super Shocker, electrocuting Keramon who spat out the data looking stunned.

"You call that quietly?" V-Mon quipped.

He then flew down and punched Keramon in the face, then jumped away as Agumon used his Pepper Breath.

"That should've worked, but it didn't." Tai said.

"Maybe he's stronger from all the food he had." I guessed.

"Hey, Keramon's sending us an e-mail." Tai said as the message appeared on the screen.

"'So you like to play games, huh?' I've got a bad feeling about this Agumon." Tai said.

"You better digivolve. The three of you. Now." Izzy advised.

"Agumon digivolve too…"

"Tentomon digivolve too…"

"V-Mon digivolve too…"

With my hand on the screen, I could see the surprised faces of many kids from all over the world who were watching this at the moment and wondered what they were feeling or thinking of this.

"GREYMON!"

"KABUTERIMON!"

"XV-MON!"

The three Champions pushed off of the side of the wall and went after Keramon who turned around and used Blood Blaster on them, but they separated.

Kabuterimon used his Electro Shocker while Greymon fired off his Nova Blast and finally XV-Mon used his V Laser.

"You guys make this stuff look easy." Tai smiled.

"Um, hold that thought." Izzy said.

"Oh, cripes. He's digivolving again." I groaned.

"Keramon digivolve too…INFERMON!"

As the smoke cleared, I felt chills go down my spine at the sight of the insect digimon or maybe it's an arachnid.

I don't know or care, but all I know is that thing is freaky.

"I've never seen this before. Now he's at the Champion level like Greymon, Kabuterimon and XV-Mon." Izzy said.

Infermon chuckled as he jumped back and clung to the walls, then kept jumping around as our digimon watched him in worry.

He then jumped at them, but they quickly moved out of the way and fired off their own attacks at Infermon.

It looked like they hit him, but Infermon chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall at them, his head and legs moving inside his body as he became a chrysalis or something.

Kabuterimon, XV-Mon and Greymon kept blasting off their attacks at Infermon, but the hard shell protected the little sicko who sailed right by them.

"He's stronger than a Champion." Greymon said.

"How's that possible?" XV-Mon asked.

Infermon pushed himself off the wall and back at him, using his Spider Shooter on them, managing to hit Kabuterimon.

"Kabuterimon!" Greymon cried, but was then hit.

"Greymon!" XV-Mon called as he was hit next.

"Greymon, no." Tai whimpered with wide eyes.

"V!" I gasped in worry.

"I think I've got it figured out now." Izzy said making us look at him.

"He's bypassed the Champion level and digivolved straight into the Ultimate level. He's too strong for our digimon now." Izzy sweated.

"Then we're just gonna have to digivolve again." Tai stated.

Our digivices glowed orange, purple and gold as our digimon began to transform into their Ultimate forms, Infermon watching them with an intense gaze.

"Not so fast." He growled as he jumped at them.

"Greymon digivolve too…METALGREYMON!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve too…MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

"XV-Mon digivolve too…V-DRAGOMON!"

"You've got to digivolve faster!" Izzy cried as Infermon got closer.

MetalGreymon and MegaKabuterimon were both hit by Infermon's Spider Shooter while V-Dragomon flew off and used his Sun Beam, an orb of gold energy, on the other Ultimate, stunning him.

"This guy is really getting on my nerves." V-Dragomon growled.

"Yeah, you go, V!" I cheered.

V-Dragomon was then attacked by Infermon head on, knocking him back into a wall while an Exit door opened up for Infemron who escaped through it chuckling.

"That's it. That bug's getting squashed." V-Dragomon groaned as he shook his head.

Agumon and Tentomon were floating off safely, but looked a bit tired.

"Agumon, say something." Tai begged.

"Don't take me out, coach." Agumon requested.

"Tentomon." Izzy gasped.

"I'm fine. Just one question. Whose Tentomon?" the ladybug asked.

"V, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Dai." He waved at me.

"They'll be okay, guys. They just need to rest for a while." Izzy assured.

"I can't believe that three digimon of the Champion level weren't enough. We're never gonna be able to defeat this thing." Tai hit the floor.

"Check it out, guys. We're getting e-mails from all over the world. Here's one from that kid Willis." Izzy checked his laptop.

I moved over to find the message was up along with a picture of the blonde haired, blue eyed American boy my age, but he had a guilty smile.

"He's kinda cute." I commented.

"What?!" Tai yelled making me roll my eyes.

Geez, he does know that Kari and I are going to become interested in boys one day, right?

Over protective brothers, honestly, what are ya gonna do with them?

"Anyway, it says 'Izzy, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Find a way to slow him down.'" Izzy read in confusion.

"What's he mean his fault?" Tai asked.

"And slowing him down? How can we do that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hey, Infermon is e-mailing us too." Izzy said as he clicked on the message.

It showed the freak's face along with the word 'Hello!' written in rows all over the page.

"Why's he saying 'Hello!' over and over again?" Tai asked.

"Look at the address. He's at the telephone company taking over the phone lines. If we lose our phone connection, we're finished. That's the only way we have access to the internet." Izzy sounded worried as he pointed at the number.

"We're doomed!" I yelped tugging at my braids.

"I've gotta warn everyone." Tai grabbed the cordless phone and started dialing.

I looked at him, seeing the frustrated look of my brother's face.

"Oh great, it's busy. Mimi." Tai dialed another number.

He looked more annoyed on this call too.

"Come on, how could that be busy too?" he asked as he dialed another number.

Geez, he needs he give up.

"Don't tell me." Tai whined as he dialed yet another number.

"Didn't you hear me?" I heard a woman's voice over the phone.

"What?" Tai whined with a defeated look.

"It's busy!" the woman screamed in anger.

"I'm sorry lady." Tai groaned as he hung up and looked at us slack jawed.

"All the phones are dead." He moaned.

"That digimon did it." Izzy glanced over as he worked on his laptop.

"Not a single call can get through." Tai whined.

The phone then rang making us jump and stare at it in surprise.

"You were saying?" I quipped.

"Hello, this is Tai." He greeted as I placed my ear next to the phone to listen.

"Hello, did you program me?" a raspy voice laughed making Tai pull the phone away in fear.

"It's Infermon." He said.

"What did he mean by program him?" I wondered.

Talk about speed dialing, he's calling everyone in the world.

Infermon is looking for someone, but who is it and what for?

"His long distance bill will be enormous." Tai said.

Izzy then gasped as his laptop started beeping in a way that made me worry since it sounded like a warning of something blowing up in a movie.

"What?" Tai asked as Izzy slowly turned his head, looking pale.

"Connection…terminated." He moaned.

"What…next?" Tai went pale as he slowly turned his head to me.

"Would you two knock that off? You're creeping me out." I glared.

"Wait, I have an idea." Izzy said as he got up and gathered his stuff up in his bag.

"What idea? Izzy?" I called as he ran out.

Tai slowly stood up, whining as he started stumbling out of the room.

"Oh, I'm getting a headache now." I groaned, then sneezed.

Great, I almost forgot I was sick from this whole mess.

I followed our fearless leader out of the room and saw Mom was watching TV on the chair as Tai groaned loudly.

"What's the matter with you?" Mom asked him.

Tai just groaned and his top half slumped over the couch.

"Drama Queen." I muttered.

"Hey, have you heard? The phones are out." Mom said.

"We know." I said sitting on the couch and patted Tai's mess of hair.

"We interrupt this program for a special bulletin. The phone company has set up an emergency voice mail system." The announcer said.

Tai then moved back up as he stared at the TV.

"Simply dial 171 for easy instructions." The announcer said as Tai grew determined.

"I doubt it's easy." I muttered.

"Perfect, voice mail." Tai said as he started dialing again.

I'm not really sure that this will work, but, I'll let him try anyway if he wants to.

It's not like he'll listen to me if I tell him not to do it.

"Matt, TK, this is an emergency. Call me right away! Oh, by the way, this is Tai." He said, then hung up and dialed another number.

"Kari, if you ever want to see any of your toys again, get home right away." Tai warned.

Mom had moved back to the kitchen, checking on the cake that she was cooking in the microwave.

"Sora! Sora, listen, I'm sorry about the hairpin. But I need to talk to you right away. Call me or just come over!" Tai said a little desperately.

If she doesn't come over because she's still mad at Tai, I'm gonna be really mad at her.

"Hi Mimi. It's Tai. Please come over to my house as soon as you get this message. Goodbye." Tai groaned as he hung up.

"Oh, that reminds me." Mom said as she reached into her pocket and walked over to us.

"You got this postcard in the mail from Mimi." Mom said showing it off making us gasp.

Tai took the postcard and looked it over in shock.

"What?! She's on vacation?! In Hawaii! Oh, Mimi." Tai groaned.

I swiped the postcard out of his hand since he was frozen in shock and read the writing and saw a chibi drawing of her head on it.

"'Hawaii is paradise. I don't have a care in the world. And I wish you were here.'" I read.

That is so Mimi.

Izzy then came back, walking into the apartment.

"Hi Izzy, welcome back." Mom greeted.

"Thank you. So, uh, when's everybody coming over?" izzy asked.

Tai groaned loudly yet again and he slumped over the couch as Mom and Izzy watched him and I sweat dropped at my melodramatic brother.

To be continued…


	3. Call In The Calvary

"Call In the Calvary"

**Please enjoy and review!**

"Cheer up already." Izzy said as he worked on hooking up a cell phone to the computer.

I was sitting on the floor in front of the computer while Tai was behind us lying on the floor with a defeated look on his face.

"What happened to the good old days when we were a team?" Tai asked.

"Stop being so dramatic. We're still a team; it's just that everyone has their own things to do." I said.

"That's right, so cheer up." Izzy said.

"By the way, where did you disappear to?" Tai asked turning his head at the redhead.

"Well, I went to pick this up." Izzy smiled showing off the phone as Tai got up.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"A satellite up-link. We can get onto the internet by tapping into the military's satellite system." Izzy said as he started typing away on the keyboard.

"Izzy, you're a genius. How does it work?" Tai asked as we both perked up.

"Do you know what a semi-conductor is?" Izzy asked.

"The guy that works part time on the train?" Tai joked.

"Never mind." Izzy sighed as Tai threw himself on his back again.

"Is it hooked up yet?" he groaned.

"Well almost. In the meantime, let's check the messages to see if anyone called back." Izzy suggested.

"Oh, I forgot." Tai shot up.

He forgot something that was his own idea.

Ladies and gentlemen, my wonderful big brother who lead us through a perilous journey to save the universe.

Tai then grabbed the phone and the three of us leaned up to listen to the dial tone as the messages were checked.

"You have one new message." The phone man said and then there was a beep.

"Hey, Tai, it's Matt. So what's the big emergency? Call me back." he asked.

There was yelping and something that sounded like someone falling on the ground snoring.

"Oh, I gotta go. Grandma fell asleep on TK again." Matt said as he then hung up and the three of us smiled.

"Good old Matt." Izzy said.

"I knew that someone on the team would come through." Tai said as Izzy dialed.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere." I said.

"Hey Matt, did you and TK bring your digivices with you?" Tai asked and then hung up.

"This is TK. Of course we have them. What's going on?" TK asked and Tai hung up as Izzy redialed to leave a message.

"An evil digimon is taking over the internet. Agumon, V-Mon and Tentomon are fighting it now, but they need help. Get your digivices to a computer as fast as you can." Izzy said.

"And hurry! This thing is really freaky and annoying. You know how much I hate digimon like that. So hurry!" I called making the two older boys flinch back.

"Did ya have to yell?" Tai asked rubbing his ear as Izzy hung up.

"Hey, if you're being dramatic, then so will I." I stated crossing my arms making him pout while Izzy shook his head in amusement and then checked for the blonde brothers'' response.

"Guys, the closest thing our grandmother has to a computer is an egg timer. We're going into town to find one." Matt left the final message.

"The up-link's working, we're back on line." Izzy announced as the computer beeped making us run over.

"Now let's exterminate that bug." Tai said.

"He left the phone company. Now where is he?" Izzy asked as he searched his laptop to find Infermon's location.

"Look, he sent another e-mail." Tai said.

The note box came up on the screen with Infermon's picture tagged to it.

"'I'm close to him.' Who is this guy after? And where is he?" I asked.

"He's in America." Izzy said.

"He doesn't even have a green card." Tai exclaimed.

The child of Knowledge then started typing on his laptop, tracking Infermon down and his eyes went wide in surprise when he found the bug.

"Well, the digimon's in New York. He's eaten all the data at everything but the subway system." Izzy said as he drank more of Mom's potato juice.

"That'll at least slow him down for sure." Tai said.

"I better e-mail Willis and let him know the digimon is heading in his direction. I do have one question though; what do you think that digimon would've been like if the virus never attacked him?" Izzy asked.

"I have a question too; why are you still drinking that junk!" Tai asked.

"Look, just because you don't like to eat healthy, doesn't mean that I don't." Izzy retorted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Tai muttered.

Suddenly, on the screen came the images on Matt and TK on video chat making us jump at the sight of the children of Friendship and Hope.

Under the screen were the names Taichi and Yamato meaning it was Matt talking to Tai.

"Matt." Tai gasped.

"TK." I smiled.

"We've got the digivices." Matt informed.

"Now what?" TK asked.

"Awesome. We'll tell Gennai to upload Gabumon and Patamon onto the net." Tai said.

"You can do that?" Matt asked.

"That sounds like fun." A male voice said making Matt grimace as he looked behind him.

"Usually I just play solitaire on that thing, but I-"

"Careful Floyd, you almost cut my ear off!" another man yelled.

Looking, I found that that they were in a barber shop with two men, one in the chair while one shaved his face and there was an elderly couple sitting on the couch behind TK.

"Kids today are so smart aren't they?" the old man asked.

"I still can't set the time on my VCR." The old woman said while TK's eyes moved around in embarrassment.

"Hey Matt, who are all those weird people?" the child of Courage asked bluntly.

"They're not weird, they're my best friends." Matt chuckled, then leaned in closer to the screen.

"Considering this is the only computer in town." He muttered annoyed.

"Gennai's transfer of the digimon is almost completed." Tai said as Izzy downed another drink as I stared at him in horror.

"Hey, can I have yours?" he asked.

"Izzy, you're the bravest kid I've ever known." Tai groaned as Izzy went to drink the juice.

I grabbed the glass and threw it across the room where it landed in the garbage pail while his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"We don't need you dead." I stated.

Placing my hand on the computer, I saw our digimon going down that tunnel yet again.

"We're going back in." Agumon said.

"I assume Izzy, Daisuke and Tai were unsuccessful in finding anyone else." Tentomon said.

"Then the three of us will just have to squash that bug ourselves." V-Mon said.

"Sorry we're late." Gabumon called as he and Patamon appeared in another tunnel beside them.

"I was surfing the net and I wiped out." Patamon joked making the ladybug, dragon and dinosaur gasp out a 'Huh?' as they looked over at them.

"Gabumon and Patamon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Finally, some help." V-Mon smiled.

"Is TK on this ride?" Patamon asked.

"He's not tall enough." Gabumon muttered.

"Hey, Gabumon." Matt called as his face came on the screen in front of them.

"Patamon!" TK cried.

"Say hello later. We've got work to do." Izzy reminded.

"Keep your legs and wings inside the ride at all times." Tentomon instructed as the five digimon soared down the tunnels.

"Just a little further guys. Remember, he's dangerous, so stay focussed." Izzy said.

After sailing passed all the signs, the boys arrived in an area that was filled with what looked to be steel beams that just floated around.

"I'm looking for the programmer. Don't interfere." Infermon said as a large red arrow was spinning above him as it pointed at him.

"He's teasing us." Matt glared.

"Oh yeah? Then let's get him!" Tai growled.

"It's time to digivolve!" Matt called.

"Go for it, V!" I called, then coughed.

Tentomon and Patamon moved away from Agumon, V-Mon and Gabumon as Tai, Matt and my digivices glowed orange, blue and gold.

"Gabumon…"

"Agumon…"

"V-Mon…"

"Warp digivolve too…"

With my hand on the screen, I could see and feel the awe from all of the kids watching this from around the world, hope filling them along with joy.

They were all staring at the screen they were in front of with such concentration it was if they were in a trance as they watched.

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON!"

"ULFORCEVEEDRAMON!"

The three Megas flew down after Infermon as he crawled down the beams, but stopped as he looked up to see WarGreymon come at him and punch him in the face.

MetalGarurumon pushed himself off of a beam and hit Infermon and then UlforceVeedramon flew over and kicked him before flying off.

"All right." Tai smiled as I coughed again.

"Patamon, you better digivolve." TK said.

"Right. Patamon digivolve too…"

Infermon saw this and shot off after the hamster-bat.

"Infermon digivolve too…DIABOROMON!"

The chrysalis had become a different insectoid with long arms and had a blue and green body with orange eyes and hair.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"He digivolved." Tai breathed.

"To the Mega level." I rasped.

My throat felt sore as I started coughing not realizing that all the yelling I had done and the energy I had put into this battle would make my cold worst.

Diaboromon used his Cable Crusher and hit Patamon, sending him back into a steel beam and held him there, trapped under the claw.

"Look out, Patamon!" TK called.

"I'll save him!" Tentomon yelled as he flew in, but he was hit as well, being held back against a steel beam.

"Oh, Patamon, are you all right?" TK asked with tears in his eyes.

"Tentomon." Izzy called.

"I'm fine. What about Patamon?" Tentomon asked making Izzy look over to the duo of Hope.

"Patamon, speak to me. Come on, get up, say something. I'm coming." TK said desperately.

"TK." Matt spoke softly.

"I'll come get you." TK said.

"You can't. But you can!" Matt yelled as MetalGarurumom charged at Diaboromon.

"Wipe him out!" Tai yelled as WarGreymon charged at Diaboromon.

"Get him!" I rasped out as UlforceVeedramon charged at him next as I gave a dry cough.

I took my hand off the screen and could no longer see the faces of the kids all around the world or feel them as I covered my mouth and Tai pulled me into his lap.

MetalGarurumon fired off his missiles at Diaboromon and they made a direct hit, but the bug made an easy comeback as he shot a cannon out of his chest and hit the wolf.

WarGreymon surprised him as he charged out of the smoke, Diaboromon stretched out his arm and shattered the Dramon Destroyer making WarGreymon fly up and punch the bug in the face.

"Tentomon, circle around. WarGreymon, attack!" Tai ordered.

Beside us Izzy was squirming and squawking in pain as he held his stomach.

Diaboromon destroyed the other Dramon Destroyer and then UlforceVeedramon flew in and used his Dragon Impulse X hitting the bug back.

"No…use." Izzy muttered.

"What are you talking about? We're winning." Tai said as the redhead gave out a whine of pain.

"This could be it." Izzy croaked as he was sweating.

"Yeah, great, huh?" Tai wasn't paying much attention to him.

"Not that." Izzy said.

"What's going on?" Tai snapped.

"There's something wrong with me." Izzy groaned painfully.

"What is it?" Tai demanded.

"I think it's your mother's recipes." Izzy whined.

He then stood up and stumbled towards the door as we watched him.

"See? I hate to tell ya I told you so…but I told ya so." Tai called after him as Izzy left for the bathroom.

"Tai, look, something's wrong." Matt called making us turn to the screen to see our digimon were growing weak and losing their powers.

"Oh no, they're slowing down." Tai gasped as he shot up making me fall to the ground as he grabbed the sides of the computer.

As the three attacks went to hit Diaboromon, the bug was able to dodge since they weren't as strong as they usually are.

"Huh? Come on!" Tai yelled hitting the computer.

The screen then went blue making him blanch as his mouth dropped open and eyes were wide as I yelled in shock.

"What did you do?!" I yelled only to make me cough yet again, choking almost as I heaved.

"I don't know." He answered as he looked around the computer unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, I felt this horrible pain in my chest and I knew that something was wrong and UlforceVeedramon…he needs me, I can feel it.

My hand went up to my heart as I felt it skip a beat and pound in my chest as worry filled me for my partner.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no." Tai yelped as he shook the computer.

Izzy then came back into the room looking better than before.

"Ah, I feel much better." Izzy sighed.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear." Tai turned to him.

Izzy stared at the screen and yelped in shock as he ran over.

"Tai, what did you do?!" he demanded pushing my brother to the ground.

"It wasn't my fault. Besides, who told you to go to the bathroom at such an important time?" Tai asked.

"Like I had a choice." Izzy retorted as he typed on the keys, then growled as he hit the modem and turned the computer off.

"Oh! Why did you break the computer? Now we have to reboot." Izzy scolded.

"Well, it's not like I did it on purpose or anything." Tai yelled.

"Right, just like it wasn't your fault with Sora." Izzy snapped.

"That wasn't…my fault. Oh, okay, maybe it was my fault." Tai muttered as he looked down.

"What happened?" Izzy asked.

"They argued over a stupid hairclip." I said taking in a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Izzy asked confused.

"I gave her this really great hairclip for her birthday and she was like 'Oh, so you don't like my hair style?' and then I was like 'Well, how can I tell? You're always wearing that stupid hat!' and then she was like 'Oh, so now you don't like my hat, huh?' Ugh, it's very confusing." Tai took in a deep breath after he mocked Sora.

"That's what you fought about?" Izzy asked.

"I tried to apologize to her, but she won't return my phone calls." Tai said.

The computer beeped making us look at it.

"We're back on line." Izzy said as he typed away on the keys, opening it back up to the fight.

What we saw made us all gasp in horror.

"WarGreymon." Tai gasped.

"Oh, V." I whispered.

Diaboromon was gone and he left the beams all destroyed while WarGreymon, MetalGarurmon and UlforceVeedramon were floating around looking badly beaten up.

"You guys, where were you? You three sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break." Matt scolded and he looked really mad and shaken up from the fierce beating he had just witnessed.

"What happened to him? WarGreymon!" Tai called with tears in his eyes.

"V? UlforceVeedramon, wake up. V, come on." I called as tears ran down my face as he just floated there with bits of his armour broken off.

"WarGreymon." Tai whispered.

"Tai, I can't move." WarGreymon coughed as he forced himself to lift his head.

"I let him down. I should've been there." Tai feel to his knees in defeat as my hand was on the image of UlforceVeedramon.

"'You're digimon's a loser.'" Izzy read from his laptop.

"What did you say?" Tai demanded thinking it was the redhead insulting him.

"'How could three Mega level digimon get beat by one lousy bug? WarGreymon quit like a cowards.'" Izzy read.

Tai punched him down making me jump up.

"You take that back or I'll…" Tai threatened as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, readying himself to punch him.

"Tai, knock it off!" I called.

"I was reading an e-mail from another kid." Izzy yelled in Tai's face.

"You didn't have to read it so well." Tai shook his head in anger.

"Hey, you two, this isn't the time to be fighting." Matt called.

"Stupid e-mails." Tai muttered as he pushed Izzy to the ground and moved over to sit in front of the computer.

I gasped when another strange wave of darkness surged and then saw Diaboromon with a clock on his chest, laughing as he said 'Go back to the beginning'.

"Diaboromon's back. Another e-mail. 'Who can count backwards from ten?' Huh? Is he giving us a math test?" Tai asked.

On the screen, the image of Diaboromon showed a timer and as it began to count down, the bug started to multiply, two by two, then four by four and so on.

"What's that?" TK asked.

"Hey, what's with the timer?" Matt asked.

"He's making copies of himself. He's multiplying." Tai said.

"Great, now we're in trouble." I said.

"It gets worst. The military just launched two nuclear missiles." Izzy announced making us gasp in horror.

"Willis says the government has no explanation for it, but he found out that Diaboromon's in the Pentagon's computers. I hope I didn't lead him there with my satellite up-link. One of the missiles is heading for Colorado. They're gonna land in less than ten minutes!" Izzy yelled.

"That explains the timer, but what's in Colorado?" Tai asked.

"I have no idea, but in the meantime, Diaboromon keeps multiplying." Izzy said.

Looking out the window, I saw the missile shooting off into the sky and ran over, staring in horror that it looked so close.

"But the government has the power to stop it, right?" Tai asked.

"If they did, then wouldn't they have done it already?" I asked.

"Every country is trying to intercept them, including Japan, but Diaboromon infiltrated all the computers and is rerouting them to fall harmlessly in Hawaii. I've got the trajectory for the missile. Let me calculate….Tai, it's heading right for this neighborhood!" Izzy yelled.

"You mean we're gonna get blasted to bits?" I asked as Tai fell to his knees.

"Tai, look, e-mails from all over the world. 'Get that evil digimon. You're our only hope.' Here's another one. 'Be home by 6:00.' Oh, wait, that's my mom." Izzy muttered.

"I'm trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail." Tai retorted.

"We just lost our connection!" Izzy yelled making Tai fall back in disbelief.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" I yelled in annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back. Listen, I think that if we defeat the real Diaboromon, the rest will disappear." Izzy theorized.

"What?" Tai sat back up.

"All we have to do is destroy each one until we've found the original." Izzy said.

"Sounds great, how many are there so far?" Tai asked.

"Oh no." Izzy groaned.

"What now? What could it possibly be now?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Spit it out, Izzy. How many are there?" Tai snapped.

"There are over 75000 and counting." Izzy grimaced.

"Tai…" a raspy voice called.

"What was that? It didn't sound like my stomach." Izzy said.

"Tai. Have faith. I'll find the original." WarGreymon grunted as he stood up.

"WarGreymon." Tai said softly.

"I'll help you." MetalGarurumon pushed himself up.

"MetalGarurumon." Matt whispered.

"Daisuke, stop crying. I'll protect you." UlforceVeedramon groaned as he stood up, stumbling a bit.

"Oh, V." I whispered as tears sprung to my eyes.

"They're so slow. It's because of all the e-mails! They're slowing down our digimons' processing speed. I've gotta write to everybody and tell them to stop e-mailing us until the digimon are back to full strength." Izzy started to type.

"Are you crazy, Izzy? Do you know how long that'll take? There's no time. Oh, now we're just about finished." Tai said.

"It can't end like this." I insisted slamming my fist down.

Our three digimon were going down the tunnel, traveling as fast as they could to catch Diaboromon while Izzy tried to write to all of the kids to stop sending us messages.

"Tell me, will they make it?" TK asked tugging at Matt's shirt.

"I'm not sure, TK, but they're gonna try." Matt gritted his teeth.

"Don't give up guys. No matter what, don't give up." Tai encouraged.

My hand took hold of my brother's hand and he held mine tighter as we watched as our injured partners forced themselves onwards.

To be continued…


	4. End Game

"End of Battle"

**Please enjoy and review! Oh, and happy holidays!**

There were less than seven minutes left when WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon finally found Diaboromon in this large room.

"Don't interfere." He said, his voice overlapping with his copies.

All of us were gaping in horror and started sweating nervously at the sight of all of the copies of Diaboromon and the thought of our boys fighting them all in their condition made me want to throw up.

"How many copies of Diaboromon are there now?" Matt asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. I stopped keeping track a while ago. It's gotta be well over a million." Izzy said.

The copies all then turned to WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and UlforceVeedramon and then started blasting at them.

UlforceVeedramon used his cape to protect himself from the blasts as he tried to dodge them while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon dodged the attacks, but all three damaged to get hit and their armour was breaking off.

"MetalGarurumon!" Tai called out as the wolf was badly injured while Matt gasped.

WarGreymon was hurt badly next and then UlforceVeedramon was hit and started falling back.

"No! UlforceVeedramon, wake up!" I yelled touching the screen as tears fell down my face.

"WarGreymon has started to slow down again!" TK yelled as he clung to Matt.

"It's the e-mails. They're coming in faster than ever." Izzy said as he checked his laptop.

"They're slowing down the processing speed even more." He said.

"They're sitting ducks out there." Tai yelled.

The blasts kept raining down on our digimons like meteor showers which had me chewing on my lip and I began to taste blood.

"Please guys, stop writing. I know your intentions are good, but you're really hurting out cause. Your e-mails are putting our digimons in danger." Izzy quickly started sending the e-mails to the kids.

A few seconds later, the Diaboromon copies stopped firing down on our digimons making us all freeze as we saw the smoke clear and saw how damaged they looked.

"WarGreymon." Tai whispered.

"V, no, no." I whispered with my hand over my mouth in horror as sobs wrecked my body.

They just floated there, lifeless and their eyes were black.

"WarGreymon…I've got to help. There must be a way…somehow." Tai gave a shuddering breath.

He held my hand and I looked over to Matt's image when I suddenly felt my Crest, which wasn't there but I could still feel its power, glow inside of me.

Tai, Matt and I were then sucked into the computer, floating down towards our digimons.

I wasn't sure how this happened, but I think maybe Tai, Matt's and my need to be with our partners allowed us to become digital and we just got sucked into the computer to help our digimons.

"WarGreymon, I'm here." Tai whispered as he touched his partner's broken shield on his back.

"V, I'm right here. Wake up, come." I whispered as I was now floating above him.

I placed my hand on his cold armour and moved down to his face, trying to see those beautiful scarlet eyes of his.

"MetalGarurumon. Wake up, don't quit now. Why won't he answer me Tai?" Matt asked as he pet MetalGarurumon's neck.

"Keep trying, Matt. Listen, I don't have a whistle to wake you, but I want you to know you're not alone. Okay? And the mail keeps coming, it won't stop. Kids from all over the world are writing to you. They need your help. You're the only one who can do it. Feel their hope, feel their strength." Tai encouraged.

WarGreymon then coughed as his body shook and he opened his eyes.

"I feel them." WatGreymon rasped.

UlforceVeedramon moved under my hands making me look at him as his eyes opened up making me smile at him.

"I'm not ready to give up." he croaked.

"Neither am I." MetalGarurumon growled as he woke up.

Just then, the e-mails appeared around us as WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon seemed to be growing making Tai and Matt stand on their heads.

Suddenly, their bodies closed in on themselves and turned into light that were sucked inside their metal heads.

Around them, the spirits of the children sending us e-mails came out of the messages and floated towards MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, merging them together.

UlforceVeedramon pulled me into his arms as we stood back and watched as the children's spirits created a new body for the two Megas.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"They're fusing." UlforceVeedramon blinked.

The Diaboromons all growled as they watched as the egg shaped light around the new digimon began to fade away.

"Part WarGreymon." Izzy said.

"Part MetalGarurumon." TK gasped.

"They digivolved together to become…" Izzy trialed off.

"OMNIMON!" the new digimon yelled as he flapped his cape out of his face, stretching his arms out and showed off his new form.

Matt and Tai were on his shoulders, one arm representing MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon each.

The Diaboromons all then started blasting their cannons at Omnimon making the children of Courage and Friendship look around at the blasts, bracing themselves for impact.

Omnimon then used his Transcendent Sword and waved it at the blasts, deflecting them and sending them back at the Diaboromons, taking out part of the swarm.

"Yes!" I cheered making UlforceVeedramon laugh.

"Omnimon is one of the Royal Knights. I'm not really that surprised. I should've seen this coming." My Knight laughed pleasantly.

The new Royal Knight then used his Supreme Cannon and took out more of the Diaboromons who were now trying to run away for cover.

Left and right, the copies were taken out by Omnimon when suddenly a Diaboromon jumped out at UlforceVeedramon and me.

"Daisuke!" Matt yelled.

UlforceVeedramon wrapped me up in his arms and cuddled me to his chest, protecting me from the attack making him cry out in pain as he was flew off down the abyss.

"Daisuke!" Tai yelled.

The Diaboromon then charged at us again, but as he came closer to us, my digivice glowed, surrounding UlforceVeedramon with the golden light.

"UlforceVeedramon digivolve too…ULFORCEVEEDRAMON X!"

Gasping, I looked up at my Knight and saw that he had changed slight in appearance and he quickly flew out of the way, his cape turned into wings.

"What happened to him?" Tai asked.

"UlforceVeedramon X now has the X-Antibody in him. He's still the same Holy Knight, but twice as powerful full." Izzy gasped as he watched as UlforceVeedramon X pulled out his Ulforce Saber.

He then charged at the Diaboromons and started taking them out, using his speed to zoom around the area, taking out the copies left and right.

Omnimon then joined in, helping to take out the copies until there was just one left and there were parts of the destroyed copies floating around us.

"Tai, there's the original. Get him, we're running out of time!" Izzy yelled.

"Omnimon, quick, attack!" Tai called.

Before the original could be attack, he jumped out of the way making us gasp and turn, looking for him.

"Where is he?" Tai asked.

Diaboromon kept jumping away as Omnimon lifted his cannon up to shoot him while UlforceVeedramon X sent out a blast of energy at Diaboromon, but the stupid bug jumped out of the way, barely grazing him.

"One minute to go." Tai said.

"Izzy, a little help over here!" I called at the child of Knowledge who was staring at the timer in horror, sweating in fear and stress.

"He keeps moving. Every time we get him in our sights, he jumps somewhere else. He's too fast for us." Tai said.

"I can't even keep track of him." Matt looked around.

The sound of the wind moving signaled where Diaboromon was, but every time we looked, he was already in a different direction.

"Thirty seconds left!" TK yelled as he and the elderly couple were staring at the screen fearfully.

"The e-mails. If I forward all of the e-mails, I can slow him down just like he did us. Keep sending them kids." Izzy said as I saw him working.

Come on, Izzy, work, we're running out of time.

Diaboromon was laughing evilly; unaware of what our genius was planning.

"You've got mail!" Izzy yelled as he then slammed his finger down on a button.

Searching around, UlforceVeedramon X and I found Diaboromon on the wall about to jump away, but cried out in pain as an hourglass appeared in front of him.

He was struggling to move, but it looked as though he were being weighed down by these weights.

"Got cha now." UlforceVeedramon smirked.

"Ten seconds left." Tai cried out.

Omnimon then charged off at Diaboromon as the countdown started.

"Nine, eight," Matt began.

"Seven, six, five," Tai counted.

"Four, three, two," I counted next.

"One!" Tai yelled.

Diaboromon then opened his chest to fire off a cannon at us for one last attack, but he was too late when Omnimon's blade stabbed him in the chest, just as there was one second left.

"Connection…terminated." Diaboromon groaned.

Before our eyes, he then started to slowly melt away and revealed a clock was what was in his chest and had the other Knight's sword stabbed in it.

"Willis…" Diaboromon's voice rasped as he was gone forever.

Wait a minute, did he just say 'Willis' as in the kid who warned us about Diaboromon in the first place?

He was the one that stupid bug was after?

"It's done. We did it." Matt sighed in relief as he slumped forward.

"Yeah, we did it! Wait, what about the missiles?" Tai asked.

"You better go check it out." Omnimon said.

"We'll head on back to Gennai's." UlforceVeedramon X said.

Leaning up, I kissed my Royal Knight on the cheek as he then hugged me tightly.

"Let's get moving, guys." Tai said.

We all then floated up to our computer screens, Tai and I appearing back in our dad's study where Izzy was waiting on us.

"You guys did it." he smiled.

"We all did it!" I cheered jumping on the redhead, hugging him.

"Hey, what's the sound?" Tai asked.

Looking out the window, we ran over to see that there was something falling out of the sky and gasped when we saw it was the missile.

It came sailing down and crashed right into the lake outside, sending up a spray of water that rained down on the people around staring in shock.

The people's head followed the missile as it leaned over and then fell into the lake.

"I'm…about…to barf." Izzy croaked as he gripped the railing as he stared down at the missile.

"Wait till you try the cake." Tai groaned.

"I'm going to bed. Like, now." I whined and fell to the ground, fainting.

"Gah, Daisuke!" Izzy yelped.

My energy is completely spent after this horribly long day and I was ready to sleep.

The last thing I remember before completely blacking out into a peaceful slumber was my brother picking me up and carrying me off to bed.

(A few hours later…)

I woke up in bed and found Tai was passed out beside me while Izzy was sleeping at the foot of my bed and Kari was sitting at the desk.

"So, how was the party?" I asked.

"Apparently not nearly as fin as what you were up to today. Sorry, I should've come home when Tai called me." Kari smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well, Sora didn't come either, Joe had a test and Mimi was in Hawaii. They're in trouble too." I said.

Tai and Izzy groaned in their sleep as their both turned over making Kari and I giggle quietly at them.

"Hey, maybe we can celebrate later on. I mean, you guys did defeat this big evil. You deserve it." the child of Light suggested.

"Sounds fun." I yawned as I leaned back on my pillows.

"But maybe when all nine of us are together in the same town." Kari smiled.

"Anyway, Mom is ordering take-out. She also burned the cake earlier on. Come on out when you're ready." She got up off the chair and then left the room.

She sent me a smile, then closed the door behind her.

Blinked the sleep out of my eyes, I looked down at the two boys sharing my bed and got out, ready to get something to eat.

Man, this has been a long day, but at least now my cold is gone and when I see Sora, Mimi and Joe again, those three are in for a world of trouble!

The end.


End file.
